


Ties That Bind

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life at Preventers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scacao](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scacao).



> I don't own them I just like to mess with them every once in a while. Many thanks to my wonderful beta [](http://paranoidpen.livejournal.com/profile)[**paranoidpen**](http://paranoidpen.livejournal.com/). She made this a much better story than it would have been without her editorial eye.

**Title:** Ties That Bind  
 **Recipient:** [](http://scacao.livejournal.com/profile)[**scacao**](http://scacao.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None.  
 **Summary:** A day in the life at Preventers.  
 **Author's Notes:** I don't own them I just like to mess with them every once in a while. Many thanks to my wonderful beta [](http://paranoidpen.livejournal.com/profile)[**paranoidpen**](http://paranoidpen.livejournal.com/). She made this a much better story than it would have been without her editorial eye.  
 **Author:** [](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/profile)[**lil_1337**](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)  


  
A.C. 202

“As you know Preventers' charter is up for renewal and as a result we are all under scrutiny right now so please keep that in mind as you go about your business. I am not asking you to do anything different as I believe the quality of the work we do speaks for itself. Just be aware that when you are in uniform you represent not just yourself, but Preventers as well. The civilians you interact with are not likely to understand or appreciate some of the more unusual or obscure ways that we, as individuals, cope with the stresses of our jobs.”

From the podium Commander Une let her gaze sweep over the agents assembled in front of her. Despite the occasional transgression they were an exemplary group of men and women and she was proud to have them as part of her command. “At fifteen hundred hours tomorrow the Senate Oversight Committee along with members of the press will be here for an official tour which will include both our offices and the new medical facilities. It is slated to last sixty minutes after which our guests will be treated to refreshments in the main conference room.”

Despite reassurances by both Relena and Quatre that the senate investigation and fact finding mission was purely a formality, Lady Une was not about to take any chances. She was well aware that Preventers had its enemies both in the government and private sectors, some of them very powerful people. There were those who had made money on the Eve Wars and would like to see a return to those lucrative times. She had no intention of giving them any ammunition to use in their attempts to undermine the good work that was being done. Her agents could be eccentric to say the least, but they worked hard and put their lives on the line for a chance to make a difference. That more than balanced the score in the minds of those who were striving to make this newly minted peace last.

“Please check the duty roster at some point during the day. There have been some changes made to accommodate our guests. If you have any questions or for some reason will be unable to fulfill your assigned duty please let myself or Major Po know as soon as possible so other arrangements can be made. I have no doubt that you will behave in such a way that will show yourselves and Preventers in the best possible light. As you go about your business I hope that you know what you are doing is important and I am proud of each and every one of you.” She scanned the upturned faces memorizing them as she did each time she gave a briefing. With a slight nod of her head she announced, “You're dismissed.”

Keeping a watchful eye on the agents as they made their way out of the room Commander Une squared off the papers she was holding, then returned them to the folder lying on the podium. She could easily have gone out another door, or demanded that they remain seated until she was out of the room, but she found it interesting to watch the way they jostled each other as they went about the business at hand. Their body language and facial expressions gave her clues as to how they were getting along with each other and where conflicts or romances might arise. Since she handled all the complaints it helped her to know how to meditate a problem if she had seen how the people involved interacted. A simple bump could mean anything from accidental contact to attention seeking to sexual harassment depending on the situation.

Preventers had grown enough in the past five years that she no longer personally supervised every agent, but she made it part of her job to at least know names, faces, and a little something about each individual that was part of the organization. Commander Une had learned that from Treize and seen the way it impacted his ability to inspire and guide his troops. She was very aware that she would never have his charm or charisma, but that didn't mean she couldn't use the skills he had tried to teach her.

When she was offered the job of commanding Preventers five years ago, Commander Une was not sure she was capable of taking on the challenge of starting up and running a brand new organization. She was still reeling from the death of Treize and feeling the loss of purpose that came with having no one to look up to or guide her. For the first time in her life she felt not only youthful, but young. It was as if the childhood she had plowed her way through had sprung forward to overwhelm her all at once. In the end the steadfast belief and support of every single member of the organization was what had allowed Preventers to not only survive but thrive.

Each and every agent was devoted to keeping the peace, a goal that Commander Une felt dovetailed nicely with the things that Treize had stood for. Even though she had grown a lot in the years since his death there was still a part of the nineteen year old girl who lived inside of her who hoped that he was proud of the things she had accomplished.

Shaking off the feelings of melancholy that always seemed to sneak in when she thought of Treize, Commander Une finished gathering up her papers and headed towards her office. In her mind she was already composing the memo that would follow up this briefing. Its purpose was to remind her agents that anything of a sensitive nature, including files or information about ongoing investigations, would need to be kept locked up out of sight when their visitors were touring the building. While she was not particularly concerned about information being passed on you could never be too careful.

The guest list included all eleven member of the senate investigative committee, six reporters, three print and three video, the mayor, and the head of the local police force. A fairly auspicious group of people that Lady Une had met in one capacity or another. It didn't make her happy about the idea of having civilians wandering through her headquarters, but it did create an illusion of control knowing who they would be. Not that she was going to bypass security checks or let them go anywhere unattended. Information packets had already been sent out detailing what to expect, including security precautions. One of which was an extensive background check that would be completed before anyone would be granted a guest pass. Playing hostess was a political necessity, but compromising the safety of her agents or their ability to do their job was not part of the deal.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Post tour reception?” Duo groaned and slapped his hand on the wall next to the adjusted duty roster. “Seriously? What did I do to make Une hate me so much that she would force me to make small talk with a bunch of politicians and reporters? I thought we were trying to keep the charter.”

“I can list a dozen different incidents without even stopping to think,” Wufei's smirk widened when Duo made a face at him. “The question should be what have they done to her to think inflicting you upon them is a fair punishment?”

“Bite me Chang.” Duo mock growled, his good nature showing through in the upward quirk of his lips.

“That is Yuy's job and I would not want to infringe upon his duties without prior permission.” Wufei shifted, bumping Duo in the arm so that he would move to the side and give a clear sight of the roster.

“Permission you're never going to get,” Duo flipped his braid in imitation of a model walking the catwalk and pouted. “All of this is out of your league.”

“I will find a way to continue to live even with that knowledge,” Wufei deadpanned while running his eyes over the roster now that Duo was no longer blocking his view. “It appears that Trowa and I have been assigned to escort duty for the tour. While that is not the way I would choose to spend my day it could be much worse.”

“You could be serving coffee and making nice with Duo.” Trowa glanced over Wufei's shoulder at the roster and nodded his approval of the assignment. “Or leading the tour and answering the same questions over and over again like Une.”

Wufei nodded. “Precisely. Being able to continue to work my cases would be preferred, but of the possible assignments, spending the day watching you,” Wufei's glance shifted pointedly to Trowa before continuing. “And Winner ogle each other while pretending not to will at least be entertaining.”

Trowa snorted and shared a look with Duo who made no effort to hide his amusement. “You won't take your eyes off Relena long enough to see anything I'm doing. I could be making out with Une and you wouldn't even notice.”

Drawing himself up to his full height Wufei made an indignant sound and pulled his dignity around himself like a cloak. “Relena Darlian is an important ally for Preventers and plays a key role in maintaining the peace. As such she deserves all of our efforts to ensure her safety. I can assure you that any attention I pay to her is strictly in the interests of making sure that she is not injured or killed while in our care.”

“And Quatre's not?” Trowa raised an eyebrow in question even though amusement at Wufei's adamant denial shone in his eyes. “He fought just as hard for peace as the rest of us.”

“Winner is capable of protecting himself. He has proven repeatedly to be an expert marksman and pilot.” Wufei relaxed slightly as some of the defensiveness seeped away. “While I consider myself fortunate to call Quatre my friend I do not think he needs me to look out for him anymore than you do Barton.”

Trowa smiled to himself at Wufei's unnoticed and most likely unintended compliment. “I can't argue with you about Quatre being able to take care of himself. Nor would I because I feel the same way. But, no matter how capable you are, it's good to know there is someone who has your back.” Trowa's expression softened and his voice with it. “Everyone falters once in a while. We are all human and being fallible is part of that.”

“Amen to that, Tro.” Duo smiled then punched Trowa lightly on the shoulder. “See what happens when you get a library card? You go all philosophical and shit on us. Next thing you know you'll shave your head and go off to join a monastery for guys who can only see out of one eye.”

“Given the source of his enlightened state I find that last part very unlikely.” Wufei flashed Duo a look of amused exasperation before returning his attention to Trowa. “Knowledge is power and when dealing with powerful, educated people it can give you an edge.” He studied Trowa's face then nodded as if conforming something for himself. “Though perhaps there are times with understanding is enough.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quatre slipped the strap of his satchel over his head and set it down on the counter as he toed off his shoes. Sighing happily he stepped out of the expensive leather footwear and sunk his toes into the plush carpet that covered the floor. He crossed to the kitchen, shrugging out of his jacket as he went. After filling the kettle and putting it on to boil Quatre loosened the teal silk tie knotted around his neck. Carefully he pulled it off over his head and set it near his briefcase with a single lingering look before crossing back to the cabinets and pulling out a mug with a Preventers logo.

Callused fingers caressed the white ceramic gently then set it down on the counter. The mug was nothing special in and of itself. Most Preventers agents owned at least one or two. What gave this one value was who he gotten in from and implication that even though he was only a part time agent he was still an equal. The memory of unwrapping his birthday present from Trowa to find the tie nestled in the bottom of the mug warmed him in a way that made the climate control of his penthouse apartment obsolete.

While the water heated Quatre changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Back in the kitchen he poured the steaming water into his mug and spread the papers he wanted to review out on the table. Sipping his tea he scanned the proposed budget for Preventers, checking each item against the figures that he and Relena had recommended. Pleased at the minimal changes in the final draft he set the sheaf of papers aside and picked up his cup. Absently he wandered into the living room soaking in the peaceful feel. Lit with indirect lighting that was as close to natural sunlight as possible and decorated in muted colors it was a welcome contrast to the overwhelming stimulus he dealt with all day long.

In a rare moment of quiet self-indulgence he settled on the couch, leaning back into the softness of the cushions and letting them support the weight he usually carried on his shoulders. It wasn't often that he had time to relax and enjoy the simple pleasure of doing nothing but sitting and drinking tea. It was times like this that he realized how crazy his life could be. Between representing L4 in the senate, overseeing WEI's humanitarian and ecological initiatives, and the odd mission for Preventers here and there, he had enough to do to keep a team of people on the run. Which, to be fair, he did have as well. One thing he had learned early and well was to find people with good skill sets so he could delegate some of his workload to them. After all, the point of being in charge was to lead and set the standards not to do everything himself.

He knew the work he did was important, but too often it left him with little or no time to just be Quatre Winner, a twenty-five year man with wants and needs that were selfishly centered on himself and one other person. It had taken him years to work through the guilt and grief surrounding his father's death and the lives that he had taken during the war. While the scars would always be etched on his psyche he had finally found his own personal peace and could put aside the work he did on behalf of others to do something for himself once in a while. Not surprisingly it was Rashid who had been the one to teach Quatre that burning himself out meant that he would no longer be able to help anyone else. That and the reminder that leading by example required Quatre to show his people it was okay to take time for themselves and their families.

Stretching out his legs and relaxing deeper in the cushions of the couch, Quatre brought his mind back to what still needed to be accomplished. Tomorrow was the tour of Preventers headquarters along with the official reception. The day after, he and the oversight committee would present their findings to the senate at large along with their recommendation that the charter be renewed for an additional five years. He had no doubt it would pass once it was put to a vote. He and Relena had been working hard on garnering promises of support from the last few holdouts.

On a good day Quatre was generous enough to admit that most of the men and women who held positions in the senate were reasonable, intelligent people, who had the best interests of the ESUN at heart. Today, in addition, he was feeling the milk of human kindness towards humanity in general because in two days his work for his legislative session would be done. His hard earned vacation would start the next day. Two glorious weeks with no ties, no being polite to people the human race would be better without, and most importantly, no demands on his time. He would be free to do the things he wanted to without worrying about being interrupted. It was a heady feeling that made him feel like a little boy anticipating summer vacation.

His tea now finished, Quatre got up from the sofa and carried his mug into the kitchen. After rinsing it he set it in the sink, unwilling to let it languish in the dishwasher until he had enough dirty dishes to run a full load. The tie caught his eye and Quatre picked it up, running his fingers lightly over the smooth material. He considered for a minute then carried it with him down the hall towards his bedroom. He made an effort to vary his wardrobe in fitting with the positions he held. However, this was a special situation since he would be seeing Trowa tomorrow. The tie would be a perfect match for the conservative charcoal suit Quatre had been planning to wear. It would provide a much needed dash of color to keep him from appearing too stodgy. If anyone noticed that he was wearing the same tie two days in a row then they were paying way too much attention to his wardrobe and not enough to the causes he supported. Something Quatre would happily point out if the need arose.

The thought of seeing Trowa brought a tired smile to Quatre's face. He had heard from a little bird by the name of Duo Maxwell that Trowa and Wufei would be accompanying the group as they toured headquarters. Trowa would be wearing his dress uniform and Quatre intended to spend all of the sixty minute tour in reverent appreciation of that particular sight.

For a brief moment Quatre wondered if Commander Une had chosen Trowa and Wufei for their aesthetic appeal or as a thank you to Relena and himself for their efforts on behalf of Preventers. Quatre had learned a lot about Commander Une in the past few years and he had developed a considerable amount of respect for how perceptive she was about the people she worked with. Whatever her motivations were Quatre was not one to let an opportunity this good pass him by.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The material of his dress uniform lay crisp and heavy against Duo's skin, doubly noticeable for a man who spent as much time as possible in lightweight cotton fabrics. He tugged at the collar of his shirt feeling like an errant little boy fidgeting in his Sunday best. The relative truth of the image brought a smile to his face, chasing away some of the heavy clouds that had been hanging over his head since he dressed an hour ago. The last time he had worn this outfit was at the funeral of a fellow agent killed in the line of duty. It meant that the clothes carried a weight that had nothing to do with density of the fibers they were made from.

Most days Duo enjoyed what he did. The work had a purpose and it allowed him to make a difference. There were times though, like today, when the responsibility of his position loomed down on him like nimbus clouds laden with rain. Preventers was necessary to maintain the peace, and the thought that it could actually be dissolved gnawed at the back of his mind like the rats that he had shared the alleys with back on L2 . He had fought too hard to end the death grip of the Alliance and OZ to see peace die at the hand of bureaucracy.

“Coffee, black with two packets of sugar and a lemon poppy seed muffin.”

Duo looked up, blinking at Heero for the space of a second, still lost in his thoughts. Smiling ruefully he nodded. “Right, thanks Heero.”

“You're distracted.” It was a statement of fact coached in a tone that managed to convey concern without judgment. Heero set down the tray which held their breakfasts and more importantly, their morning coffee, before seating himself in the faux Paris cafe chair across from Duo.

“Yeah, sorry,” Duo took a sip of his coffee letting the hot liquid warm him from the inside out. “I was thinking about this stupid tour. I can't wait for it to be over so I can get back to work. It bugs me that I have to be nice to politicians and that they can decide what happens to us.” Heero raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, choosing instead to study his partner over the rim of his mug. After a moment Duo continued, encouraged by Heero's silence. “What if after everything they decide to not renew the charter? I'd have to go out and get a real job which would be a pain in my ass.”

“You have a real job.” Heero set down his mug and reached for his muffin, a surprisingly decadent blueberry with a crumble top. “If it came to that, which I do not believe it will, then there would be a place for you in Relena's security. Or as Quatre continues to remind us, he would gladly have all of us working for WEI. Finding employment would not be a problem. The plausible scenario is that you would have to sort through the offers and choose.”

Duo snorted, but a hint of smile returned to his face, “I love you, but I don't think working and living together would be a good idea. Besides, being on Relena's security detail means you would be bossing me around every chance you got and then I'd have to punch your lights out.”

“You'd be welcome to try.” Heero's smirk carried with it the weight of experience tainted with just a hint of arrogance.

Pointedly ignoring the challenge and the look, Duo added a third packet of sugar to his already sweet coffee. “Working for Q would have its perks. I'd get paid a hell of a lot more but I'd have to dress up every day instead of just when I have to go to court. Plus everyone would think that I got the job because Q and I are friends or worse, because we're...” Duo made a vaguely obscene gesture that made it more than clear what other people might think he and Quatre were doing on and off company time.

Heero frowned, displeased by the idea even though they both knew there would never be any basis in fact. “Not if they had ever seen Quatre when Trowa is around.”

“Well Tro makes a habit of not bothering Q at work so most of the people he works with haven't seen them together. Not like we have anyway. He's all Mr. CEO and in charge there. When he's hanging out with us he's got his guard down more and isn't so careful about being seen panting over Trowa's ass when they are playing pool.”

The expression on Heero's face softened and he nodded in agreement. “You make a valid point. Though Quatre is operating under the delusion that no one is aware of his feelings.”

“Yeah, right.” Duo shook his head and sipped his coffee. “Q's not good at hiding how he feels with the people he trusts. You'd have to blind not to see it.”

“Yes, it is one of the things I admire about him.” Heero paused, a small smile hovering on his lips, then added softly, “And you. Both of you are true to your emotions.”

The answering grin lit up Duo's face and some of the tension went out of his shoulders for the first time since entering the coffee shop. “You show them in your own way, Heero.” Reaching across the table Duo squeezed Heero's hand. The warmth and affection that shone in his eyes added a depth of feeling to the simple gesture.

Heero returned it, holding onto Duo's hand just a heartbeat longer than social norms would dictate. “You'll be fine and Preventers will have their charter renewed. It is the only logical course of action. Preventers fills a need that is outside the realm of what law enforcement and the military do. I anticipate a day when we have had peace long enough that it will no longer be needed, but I don't think it will be in our generation or the next. People take time to learn new patterns of behavior. We just have to patient and trust them to do what is right.”

Duo chuckled and popped the last of his muffin into his mouth. “Now you sound like Q.”

A small smirk tugged at the corner of Heero's lips and he looked Duo up and down. “Well I've heard that you and he are,” Heero deftly repeated the gesture that Duo had used, before adding his own personal twist to it. “Since that is what I would like to be doing I thought emulating him would be the quickest way to achieve my desired goal.”

“Just wait until I get home tonight and I'll show exactly what you need to do to achieve that goal.” Duo's grin morphed from amusement to predatory as he moved to stand.

Heero let his smirk widen and linger for the space of several moments. “It's a date. Make sure you are on time or I might be forced to start without you.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Trowa stood at one side of the door that led from the general reception area into the secure portions of Preventers headquarters. Next to him, on the other side of the doorway, Wufei mirrored Trowa's wide legged parade rest. Dressed in matching formal uniforms, with identical expressions of alert attentiveness, they made an attractive barrier between the public and private areas of the building. No doubt the members of the tour would have been intimidated if they had known that both guards were ex-Gundam Pilots. That knowledge however, would have been heavily tempered by the information that Trowa's attention was focused on Quatre's tie and controlling his body's response to it. Wufei's gaze never wavered from the Vice Foreign Minster and was caught in contemplation of the way her hair captured the light creating highlights of honeyed caramel.

Heads turned when Commander Une cleared her throat as she moved towards the electronically locked door. A smile of welcome lingered on her lips as she scanned the group, making note that everyone on the list had arrived. “Now that we are all here I would like to say thank you for coming. The tour will take approximately an hour and there will be refreshments in the conference room immediately following. I hope that everyone made time in their schedule for it as well.” She paused and let her expression reflect the seriousness of what she was about to say. “However, before we can proceed everyone will need to be searched after which he or she will be given a visitor's pass and allowed to proceed. Most of you are familiar with Agent Yuy.” Again she paused, acknowledging the nods of agreement. “He will be checking your belongings. As it was stated in the official briefing you have read and signed, no personal items will be allowed beyond this point. All bags and purses will be returned to you before you leave the building. Agent Barton will be scanning each of you with a hand held wand to make sure there is no contraband on your person.” She raised her arms out to her sides and stood calmly while Trowa demonstrated what the scan would look like. “Agent Chang will supply you with a visitor's pass which will need to be worn so that it is visible at all times. If there are no questions we can get started.”

Heero nodded, holding Une's gaze for a second to remind her of his displeasure with this specific duty. Relena had decided, and Une had agreed, that having her personal bodyguard accompany them would imply that Relena and her security team did not trust Preventers to maintain her safety even in the confines of their headquarters. The result was that Heero had been assigned to check bags, then help out with set up for the meet and greet. While the idea of spending some stolen time with Duo had a lot of appeal it still made him extremely uncomfortable to know that his charge would be out of his control for an hour, possibly longer. On the other hand, she would be under the watchful eye of two people that Heero trusted to keep her safe almost as well as he could. Wufei in particular would be on the lookout for anything that might cause harm to the Vice Foreign Minister.

Wufei accepted the clipboard and a handful of visitor's passes from Commander Une as the guests lined up next to the rolling table that had been set up against the far wall to accommodate the personal items that would be left behind. Once everyone had been checked and the tour had departed, Heero would push it into one of the unused offices where it could be secured until it was time to return things to their rightful owners. He would, of course, search them carefully before then. Outside of a very select group of people trust was not high on the list of Heero's virtues. Being methodical however was, which was why he had been given the job. With meticulous care Heero tagged each item before passing the owner on to Trowa who gave them a quick pat down and scan with a wand that was designed to detect electronic frequencies, trace amounts of explosives and metallic items. In the hand of a trained user it could be set to a dozen different levels of sensitivity and was a powerful tool.

When it was Quatre's turn he turned out his pockets leaving his wallet, keys and a handful of change in Heero's care. The scan of his person, as it turned out, presented more of a problem. The first pass of the wand beeped at armpit level and earned Quatre a pat down so thorough it bordered on obsession after he removed his jacket. Subsequent scans resulted in the loss of his shoes and his belt and two additional pat downs. Throughout the whole demonstration Quatre praised both Commander Une and Agent Barton for following security protocol to the letter. Anyone who did not know Quatre well would not have seen the hint of a pleasure that went beyond the outward amusement that danced in his eyes the entire time he was being searched. Commander Une might have been displeased by the display, but Quatre enjoyed every second of it.

When everyone had been searched and given a pass the group moved through the locked doors to start the tour. Heero secured the table, now covered with a variety of bags, purses, and briefcases; some of which cost more than he earned in a month before heading back to the conference room as instructed. There would be at least sixty minutes before he needed to be back on duty as Relena's bodyguard and he planned to spend the bulk of that time with Duo. All in all he had spent many days doing less pleasant things than working along side the man he loved. If his luck held he might even be able to talk Duo and Agent Monroe into letting him have a cup of the good coffee, the one that had been reserved for the important guests, under the guise of quality control.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“The facilities here are state of the art and all of our staff has been trained in trauma medicine. In addition we have two teams that specialize in infection control and bio hazardous situations. If you would like to look around feel free, I will be happy to answer any questions you might have. However,” Sally looked pointedly at the few members of the media carrying still and video cameras. “There will be no pictures of my patients or staff, nor will you harass them in any way. Privacy and safety are of paramount importance here. This is a place to heal and everything else comes after.” She smiled, letting a mixture of the doctor and major show through in her protective benevolence.

Sally's eyes scanned the room, observing then moving on as she determined that each individual had heeded her words. Relaxing her guard minutely her gaze caught on Commander Une and Relena who were making conversation with a frowning young woman. She was dressed in a modest business suit that spoke of money in hushed, proper tones. Even though Sally couldn't hear what was being said, the woman's sharp gestures made it clear she was displeased at the way the medical facilities were being run. Plastering a deceptively pleasant look on her face, Sally wandered in what appeared to be a casual manner towards where they were standing.

“...justify the expense? Medical costs are one of the largest portions of Preventers budget along with salaries and expendable resources such as ammunition.”

“If you would allow me to answer that Commander” Sally's smile died of frost bite as it ventured up in search of her eyes.

“Certainly.” Commander Une turned to the young woman and held out a hand. “Miss Bressler, Major Po. Major Po is in charge of our medical programs and facilities as well as being my second in command. I'm sure she can answer all of your questions.”

The woman studied Sally, taking in the double braids and lab coat stained with a myriad of colors, before dismissing her out of hand. “I was saying that it seems excessive to have state of the art equipment here when the civilian hospitals have nothing that comes close. Many of them are under staffed and struggle just to stay open.” Miss Bressler gestured to the shiny new equipment that lined the walls. “I can't help but think the public would be better served if more people had access to medical care of this caliber instead of reserving it for a select few.”

“I completely agree that every hospital should be equipped the same way. Unfortunately the senate appears to be unwilling to pay for it. As for how I justify it, that is quite simple.” Sally's expression hardened as the major overtook the doctor and left her in a mental cloud of dust. “I've always believed that the people who put their lives on the line every day so that others can be safe and prosperous” Sally's eyes flicked from earrings that dripped diamonds to Miss Bressler's expensive shoes before returning to her face. “Deserve to have their sacrifices acknowledged.”

Miss Bressler had the good grace to blush and clear her throat, but she did not look away as Sally continued. “I assure you that all of the agents and their families who have passed through our doors are extremely appreciative that the senate does not put a maximum price tag on the cost of saving their lives or those of their loved ones.” She paused flicking a glance to Une then Relena, who were both wearing matching expressions of carefully maintained neutrality. “Is there anything else I can clear up for you, Miss Bressler?”

“That will do for now.” The briskness of her tone clashed with the pale pink blush that lingered on her cheeks.

“I'm glad I could help. Please let your father know I said hello. We served together in the Alliance. I do hope he gets the funding he is lobbying for. All of our hospitals should be well equipped. Until there is equity of care for everyone there is going to be anger and dissension and that breeds the conditions that lead to war. No one wants that.”

“No, course not.” Miss Bressler sniffed, then straightened her shoulders. “If you'll excuse me _Commander_ , Relena.”

Both women smiled and nodded their acknowledgment. When Miss Bressler was out of earshot Relena grinned, letting her amusement show through. “I think I love you Sally. Elissa's not a bad person, but she is really sheltered and completely focused on her family's interests. Hopefully you opened her eyes somewhat.”

“I could arrange for her to talk to a few of the agents that have been treated here if you think it will help.” Sally paused, considering. “Anderson would be willing. He is intelligent, articulate and from a good family.”

“Nice looking too.” Relena blushed at the raised eyebrows arched in her direction from both Sally and Commander Une. “Not as handsome as Wufei of course,” Relena quickly amended to the amusement of her companions. “But he is still easy on the eyes.”

Sally laughed and shook her head. “You should just ask him out and be done with it. He's interested in you even if he denies it.”

“As much as I would like to, I'm willing to wait until he's ready.” Relena smiled, mischief dancing in her eyes. “But that doesn't mean I have to sit around or stop appreciating the finer things in life because he is still figuring out what he wants.”

“I almost feel bad for Wufei,” Sally smirked back. “He has no idea what he is in for.”

“No he doesn't.” Relena flipped her hair over her shoulder, her eyes finding and locking onto Wufei who was standing at parade rest by the door to the infirmary. “Luckily for him, I'm worth it so he'll have to learn to adjust.”

Sally laughed again then stilled, her expression turning thoughtful for a moment. “Whoever takes on the job of teaching Wufei some flexibility is going to have a lot of work to do. Though I think you could do it since you enjoy being challenged so much.”

Relena blushed and ducked her head to acknowledge the compliment, allowing a flash of the young woman carefully sheltered underneath the exterior of a seasoned politician to show through.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Preventers logo filled the main screen in the briefing room, taking up two thirds of the otherwise blank white wall, signaling that the slide show was about to begin. According to the agenda that both Wufei and Trowa had memorized it would take fifteen minutes to show, after which there would be a ten minute question and answer session. The video was well done and Wufei was pleased with the level of realism. The videographer had managed to capture the highs and lows of a day on the job. It would have been a great documentary if Commander Une had been willing to allow a work with the faces and names of some of her agents to be seen by the general public. Something that was not going to happen while any of them were on active duty.

Wufei scanned the group of visitors noting how small it appeared clustered in one set of seats. The briefing room was designed to accommodate up to two hundred agents at a time though he had never seen it filled to capacity. He hoped he never would. Only a huge threat or a natural disaster would require that number of staff for a single shift. He had already lived through two wars so a part of him felt that he had met his lifetime quota on crises. If it came he would deal with it as he had with everything else, but in the meantime his goal was to be a Preventer in every sense of the word.

Under the cover of the dimmed lights Wufei let himself focus on Relena. She was seated in the front row between Quatre and a man who was old enough to be her father. A flash of jealousy, hot and bright, went through him when Quatre leaned close to say something in her ear. Relena responded by grinning back at him. Even though he knew that Quatre only had eyes for Trowa there were moments when Wufei envied the man the time he and Relena spent together in close contact. Idly he wondered if Trowa felt the same way about Relena. Not that Wufei would ever ask. He was not ready to admit an interest in Relena publicly, let alone make any claims on her time.

The current slide, one that showed new recruits doing physical training, morphed into another of weapons practice. An intense Trowa, Wufei, Heero and Duo were doing quick draws. A close up of the targets showed that they all had fist sized groupings in the head and chest. The voice over explained about the various weapons that field agents were expected to qualify with. It went on to list the number of hours per week of ongoing practice each agent was required to complete to maintain certification. Several heads turned to look at the agents stationed at the back of the room, looking at them with a new found respect, mixed with a little wariness. Wufei's sense of self-satisfaction increased when he registered that Relena was smiling proudly at him.

When the last slide faded into the Preventers logo the lights came up, illuminating the room with a soft glow. Commander Une stepped to the podium and waited until all eyes were on her before speaking. “We will now open the floor up to questions.”

A matronly woman who would have looked right at home in a schoolroom raised her hand and was immediately called upon. “My name is Mattie Dickerson and I'm one of the representatives from L1. I was wondering if I could ask a question of the two young men who have been so gracious to keep us company all this time?” At Une's nod of assent she turned in her seat, swiveling her legs in a manner that spoke of propriety and good breeding. She met Wufei's eyes squarely, a curious expression on her face. “I was wondering what part of your job you like the most and the least.”

Wufei frowned, considering the question carefully. “It is honorable work. We fought hard for this peace and to be allowed to make sure it stays alive is no less meaningful.” He paused, frowning as the scholar stepped forward for a moment. “Human kind has shown itself to be evolving into a species that could potentially exist without war. I can think of no better way to live than to help it along that path.”

She nodded, smiling though her eyes were suspiciously bright. “And the worst part?”

“The paper work.” His answer was immediate and greeted with sympathetic chuckles from senators and reporters alike.

“And you, young man?” Her attention shifted to Trowa who remained statue still despite the interest generated in his direction.

“Protecting innocents ma'am.” Trowa's eyes caught Quatre's for a split second before returning to hold Mattie's gaze.

She smiled again and nodded, visibly pleased with the answers she had received despite the difference between them. “The worst part for you?”

“Dealing with the public.” As with Wufei there were sympathetic chuckles though they died out much quicker. “Because we get in the way and make a mess of things when you are trying to do your job?” Trowa's questioner seemed unfazed by his answer. Her face reflected simple curiosity, interest and a desire to understand.

“No, ma'am.” Trowa's gaze locked onto hers for a moment giving added emphasis to his words. “Nothing gets in the way. Removing obstacles is my job.”

She blinked then frowned, studying Trowa with an appraising look. “Why then?”

Once again Trowa's eyes flicked to Quatre and back before he answered. “We live in different worlds and are incapable of understanding each other.”

The smile made yet another appearance though it held more than a hint of sadness in it. “Thank you for being honest. Both of you.”

“Ma'am, yes ma'am.” Both Wufei and Trowa answered in unison.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“The final stop on our tour is the office of two of our agents. This one in particular is shared by agents Maxwell and Schbeiker. I would ask that you keep in mind that this is their personal work space and as such they have been encouraged to make it comfortable. As we have discussed before I expect their identities and privacy to be respected.”

Hilde turned off her monitor and got up from her desk when she heard Commander Une's voice outside the door. Her current case was extremely time sensitive so she had been excused from extra duties much to her pleasure. However, since she would be in her office working Une had requested that it be opened up to the tour. It seemed like a small sacrifice considering the jobs some of her friends had been given, so she agreed immediately. Now looking around the room where she spent more hours than her small apartment, she had second thoughts. Despite its small size it had become the clichéd home away from over the years. She felt a fierce wave of protective affection as she looked around the uniquely decorated space.

Her half of the room was painted a mint green dividing the space and an unfortunate file cabinet clearly in two. It gave the illusion that the office was not quite as small as it really was. To the left of her desk had a much smaller view screen like the one in the briefing room. The picture was one of a serene mountain scene. It was framed by a set of crisp white lace curtains that contrasted sharply with the collection of antique edged weapons that decorated the other two walls. A pair of joke handcuffs trimmed in a garish purple zebra pattern lay across the top of her monitor keeping company with a black silk garter. A mobile of various types of grenades hung from the overhead lights and twisted lazily in the breeze from the central air.

The plant on Duo's desk that he had received as an office warming gift. He'd carefully nurtured it from a single stalk with two leaves, to a small bush that threatened to overgrow the pot it was currently in. Next to his phone was a picture of Heero and Duo wrapped in an embrace and grinning for the camera. Hilde had taken the picture, the first one of them as an official couple. On the corner of the frame was a bright pink foam heart that Quatre had stuck there the previous Valentine's Day as a joke. A coffee mug with a donkey wearing red lipstick on it and bearing the words 'Kiss My Ass' in bold black letters sat in the dead center of blotter covered scribbled. The darkened interior of the mug, which was half full of cold coffee, testified that it was much loved and used.

On the wall behind his desk hung a recruiting poster that featured Duo and Heero with their right arms outstretched and index fingers pointing towards the person viewing it. The only difference between this and the official version, which was now a familiar sight around the world, was the two men were wearing dark sunglasses with fake noses and mustaches attached to them. On their heads were mouse ears. Duo had a pipe securely grasped in his teeth while Heero was holding a rubber chicken by the neck.

Seeing the amused confusion on the faces of several visitors, Hilde worked her way over to where they were standing. “The photographer had that one made as a thank you for Heero and Duo for being good sports about having their pictures taken repeatedly for close to six hours. Heero has one too, but he keeps it at home.” She smirked to herself, choosing not to mention that in Heero's version both he and Duo were stripped to their regulation Preventers boxer shorts and were pointing at something other than the camera. “Duo keeps his here because he says it reminds him that you can find humor in everything if you try. Laughing at the world is one of the ways that he deals with things.”

“How do you feel about it?” A middle aged man with an open notebook asked, pencil poised over the page in anticipation.

“I like it.” Hilde flashed him a playful smile. “We see a lot of crap out there and some days it helps to look at them being silly and remember life isn't all bad. Especially when you have good friends who know how to make you laugh.”

“You mentioned that both you and your office mate use humor. What other things do you do to cope with the difficult parts of your job?”

“I talk.” Hilde smiled ruefully at what felt like a throw away answer. “I have some good friends who are Preventers so I can talk to them about what is going on without worrying about saying too much or giving out intel they shouldn't have. A couple of times a week I come in early and do some sparring. It keeps me in shape and helps burn off any anger or frustrations I have. Sometimes I go out with friends after work, have a beer, play some pool and dance.”

“Does it help?” The reporter’s light brown eyes reflected a genuine desire to know. He paused in his note taking to study Hilde's face.

“Most of the time.”

“What do you do if it doesn't?”

Her smile took on a darker edge and her fingers twitched against her leg. “I do target practice.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Coffee?”

“Yes, please.” Quatre accepted the steaming cup from Commander Une and took a cautious sip. “I think this went well. The general feeling I've had from the committee is that they were impressed with how well run Preventers is. You managed to humanize the organization quite well too.” He looked around the room and chuckled. “If you'll excuse me, I should go rescue Trowa. Mattie Dickerson has him cornered and is probably trying to mother him.”

“She's wasting her time. Not that it will stop her once she sets her mind to something.” Commander Une's eyes flicked to Quatre, letting him see the amusement in them before she returned to scanning the room, watching for potential problems.

“That is very true.” Quatre took another larger drink of his coffee and sighed his appreciation. “She was really distressed by his response to her question. Her intentions are genuine, but she has no idea about the ways that fighting changes a person. She wants to start a program that will allow our ex-military agents to spend time with civilians and try to bridge the gap between the two groups. I can't decide whether this is an amazing or horrific idea.”

Commander Une snorted. “I'm opposed to anything that gives Barton and Maxwell a chance to have contact with an unsuspecting public. God only knows what they would teach them. I don't have the jail space we would need to hold them all.”

Quatre laughed and saluted Commander Une with his coffee cup. “You make a very persuasive argument.” He nodded a goodbye before moving away, weaving through small groups of people as he made his way across the room.

Heero stood guard over the coffee maker refilling the carafes on the table as needed. Next to him Duo was engaged in conversation with one of the representatives from L3, a vid reporter and an older woman that Quatre didn't recognize. Relena was engaged in a lively debate about the Natural Resources Protection Bill that was coming up for vote in a few weeks. She had drawn Wufei in and was watching him state his position with unabashed enjoyment.

“...if you like to hike there are at least a dozen trails on the grounds.” Mattie glanced away from Trowa as Quatre approached and beamed broadly at him. “Quatre! Just the person I was hoping to see! I was trying to convince Agent Barton that he should come spend a few days at the estate. So far he is not budging for me. He claims he is too busy, but I can't believe there is no wiggle room in his schedule. Maybe he'll listen to another young person.” She turned her attention back to Trowa, oblivious to the amused look that passed between her victim and his would be rescuer. “Quatre has come out several times. He is quite the equestrian and the horses just love him.” Without pausing to take a breath she hurried on. “Do you ride, Agent Barton?”

“Not recently.”

Quatre flashed Trowa a smirk, then turned his more sincere young man face on Mattie. “He's just being modest. I've seen him ride and he's much better than I am.”

“Perfect! It's settled then. Quatre you'll have to come for a few days while you are on vacation and bring Agent Barton. I'll just talk to the Commander and sort things out with her.” She was gone in a swish of expensive perfume, leaving a bemused Trowa in her wake.

“She likes you.” Quatre rested a hand lightly on Trowa's arm and smiled up at him. “If she didn't she wouldn't have invited you up to ride the horses. Mattie has some of the most beautiful animals I've ever seen and most people never even get a chance to get near them. If you don't want to go I'm sure I can smooth things over. You could always get pulled for an undercover assignment or something.” Quatre trailed off, afraid to voice the path his thoughts had taken.

“Are you going to be there?”

“I...Yes, I told Mattie I would and she'll be hurt if I back out now. There are a lot worse places I could spend my vacation.”

“Then I'll go.”

Quatre grinned, not hiding how pleased he was by the news. “Mattie's place is beautiful, you'll love it there. You won't regret making the trip, I promise.”

Trowa smiled, making himself look younger than his twenty-five years. “You won't either.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Quatre wanted to be here for the announcement, but he got a better offer.” Relena grinned as she unconsciously smoothed down nonexistent errant hairs from the soft bun at the base of her neck. “When I talked to him last night he said that he and Trowa were hitting the trail with a couple of Mattie's horses and would be incommunicado until further notice. He sounded really happy. More relaxed than I've ever heard him.”

“That is good news and I certainly wouldn't want to interrupt a long, past due confession for something minor like the public announcement of the status of Preventers charter. After all, it's not like he spent much time working on this last session.” The dust dry tone of Commander Une's words were softened by the smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “I suppose this means that Barton will start wanting days off and vacations like a normal person. We're going to have to do some hiring to cover all those hours.”

Relena snorted, an unladylike sound that was less of a stranger on her lips than her publicist would have the ESUN believe. “He is dating Quatre so I wouldn't be writing the advertisements just yet. As much as I would like to see Quatre spend less time working, it's hard to imagine him doing it. I guess all we can hope for is that they will have a positive influence on each other.”

“I wouldn't hold my breath.” Une glanced at her watch and stood. “We had the same hope that dating Heero would tame some of Duo's more wild impulses. Look at how that turned out.”

Grimacing Relena rose and twitched her skirt into place with a practiced hand. “Now he has Heero helping him with them.” She smiled, half amused and half annoyed. “It has done wonders for Heero socially though. He growls at strangers less and last week I saw him smile at little boy without any prompting.”

“I would consider that a win given the conditions we were working under.” The two women shared a look of bemused affection before settling into a companionable silence as they exited Commander Une's office, heading for the briefing room.

Sally raised her hand for silence, then gestured for Relena to take her place at the lectern once it had been achieved. Stepping forward Relena adjusted the microphone and looked out at the assembled agents. Some faces she knew well and others were only vaguely familiar, but all of them held the same expression of anticipation tinged with anxiety and hope. These men and women were on the front lines every day keeping hatred and war from getting a foothold. For a moment she was overcome with gratitude.

She cleared her throat before leaning into the microphone. “My name is Vice Foreign Minister Darlian and as the chairwoman of the committee overseeing the renewal of Preventers charter it is my pleasure and privilege to announce that the senate has voted to extend the charter for an additional five years. Your hard work and sacrifices to allow the rest of us to live in peace are greatly appreciated. Thank you.”

The whoops and cheers were not unexpected and she waited patiently for them to die down. When it was quiet again she pulled a ceremonial version of the charter out from inside the podium. Accompanied by more cheers and a couple of wolf whistles she handed it to Commander Une. They shook hands and Commander Une accepted the paper with the quiet confidence that had become her trademark over the years.

With a smile curving her lips Commander Une stepped to the microphone and spoke. “Thank you for your hard work these past five years. The committee was quite impressed and had only good things to say about our facilities and the individuals who work for Preventers. Each and every one of you can take pride in knowing that the work you do is making a difference. Your efforts have been seen and commended.” Commander Une smiled as she looked out over the sea of intent faces. “This victory is shared by everyone who is or has been a part of Preventers. To show my appreciation for your efforts and forbearance over the last few months, there is a catered breakfast in the conference room. It will be there until ten pm to accommodate all shifts so please stop in and help yourselves.” She shared one more smile, unabashedly letting her pride show through. “You're dismissed.”  



End file.
